1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to coaxial baluns for interfacing transmitters and receivers to antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
For certain applications, there is a need for a broadband, high power communication system. One such application is military where the broad bandwidth is required for secure spread spectrum communication and high power is required for long range. High power broadband communication systems require high power broadband antennas. Often these antennas have an input impedance that does not match the desired transmitter or receiver with which it is used. In such circumstances, baluns can be used to transform the impedance of the antenna to the impedance of the transmitter or receiver. When large bandwidths are desired, coaxial baluns are often used. Typically, a coaxial balun cable requires relatively small center conductors that limit their power handling capability.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a broadband, high power coaxial balun with improved power handling capability.